Random Story about Torn
by Caffeine Coated
Summary: Random stuff with the cast of the J&D series, mainly centered around Torn. The final chapter is up. Don't expect anymore Jak stories from me. I've moved onto Persona 3.
1. It begins

Random Story about Torn that doesn't have a name

(LINE PLZ)

Me: Hai. :3 I are Holly the Hunter-

Torn: Yeah yeah. Who cares...?

Hunty: (EPIC LEANING OVER TORN) 8C

Torn: O.o meep...?

Me: Hi Torn. Anyways this is some stuff about YOU. Random?

Torn: No...? ._.;

Me: YES. NOW WITH TEH STOREH! I OWN NOTHING. Except Kija. he's mine. :3

(LINE AGAIN)

Normal days in Haven City weren't exactly normal for the EX Krimson Guard, Torn. Mainly because of a certain blonde and his orange buddy. And I'm talking about the Dark Eco filled, bad tempered, very awesomely styled Jak Mar and... His annoying yet funny orange Ottsel Daxter.

Of course the real annoyance for the tattooed commander was a young new fighter: Kija. He was always asking Torn about what he was doing or who Praxis was or how to ride a Zoomer or how to tick off the KG. So, one sunny day as the tattooed elf walked outside the hideout to get some air, Kija came rushing at him, causing them to fall over and end up in an awkward postion. (coughyaoicough)

"Get OFF!" Torn shouted, pushing the young boy off him. Kija looked up at Torn and asked, "Why is your voice all scratchy and stuff? Do you have a throat problem? If you do, I know how to-" "NO! My voice is like this because I was born like this! And I don't have a throat issue...!" He shouted, going into the hideout, leaving Kija all alone.

Looking at a random issue of 'Nintendo Power', Torn didn't hear Jak walk in until he lowered the magazine and saw the blonde's blue eyes. "...What do you want...?" Torn asked, raising the book up again. Jak grabbed the Nintendo book and said, looking at Torn, "I just finished that mission in the palace and now I'm bored..." Torn sighed and said, standing up, "Why don't you... uh... Go play with Kija...?" Daxter nearly spitted out his soda as he shouted, "Why would we play with that pink-haired kid?"

Torn snarled, "Because I. Said. So." And the duo left to find Kija. Little did they know that Kija was sneaking up behind the tattoed elf with a feather. Torn was too busy reading an article in Nintendo Power to notice the pink-haired kid.

Then, he felt something tickle around his sides, causing him to bust out laughing. And it was really unlucky for the ex-KG that he was rather ticklish. So, he turned to see who was tickling him and saw Kija, still holding the feather.

"AND STAY OUT!" Torn yelled as he threw Kija outside. The young kid sat there before saying something random, "I has popcorn." And he took out a bag of popcorn and went to find Jak since he secretly kinda loved the Dark Eco dude.

Meanwhile, the dynamic duo were throwing rocks into the water in the forest. "Torn has been on edge ever since that Kija kid came here a few weeks ago.." Daxter said, throwing a rock into the water. Jak wasn't listening; He was too busy thinking about Kija. "JAK! Are you even LISTENING TO ME!" Daxter shouted into his ear, making Jak fall backwards onto the grass. "Sorry... You were saying something...?" Jak asked. Daxter just pointed behind him and said, "Kija's here." "WHAT!" Jak shouted and looked to see the purple haired boy, sitting on a rock, eating his popcorn. "Hi." He said. Daxter just sat back down and threw more rocks into the water.

Later, they went back to the hideout, only to find Torn singing 'Black Rock Shooter' in it's original language while wearing Black Rock Shooter's outfit. "Uhhhhhhhhh..." Daxter had nothing to say. Torn litterally stopped the music by shooting the computer. He shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK!" Kija only smiled and glomped Torn, causing them to, yet again, fall into an innapropriate position. Erol came in out of no where and shouted, taking a picture of the duo on the floor, "Sexy time for Tornie! This is going onto the web~" And he left. Torn yelled, "YOU BETTER NOT POST THAT ON YOUTUBE OR I WILL MURDER YOU AND YOUR FUTURE SELF!... AND YOUR ZOMMER!" He pushed Kija off and qiuckly changed into his normal Jak 2 outfit and chased after Erol, leaving the trio alone.

(line.)

It was late by the time Torn got back from beating the crap out of Erol. He walked in to see Daxter, passed out on the table with his maps on it, a number of beer bottles around him. He had been drinking his secret stash of beer. Then, Torn noticed Jak and Kija asleep... In the same bed... With their clothes scattered around the bed. "...Well I know why Jak has had his mind in the clouds now..." He said to himself as he turned off the lights and went to sleep... Only to be woken up by a certain duo's 'night of fun in bed' about an hour later.

Yep. This was gonna be a long war.

(liune)

Me: Well that came out OK.

Torn: OK...? OKAY! You made me song some Japanese song while wearing a highly revealing yet sorta sytlish outfit!

Daxter: I thought you looked better than you usually do, Tattooed Wonder...

Me: OK. Save the fighting for the next chapter... if we get reviews... so.. REVIEWS!


	2. The party

Random Story about Torn that doesn't have a name part 2

**(LINE PLZ)**

Me: Ah, I'll update this story and work on Eckoja Wolf later on. This is actually gonna be good and random.

Torn: Why are you doing this to me...? TT_TT

Me: It's not torture. It's randomness at its finest.

Jak: (is too busy calling the creators of The Lost Frontier to complain about it)

Me + Torn: -_-;

Me: Second chapter has beer and Erol in a dress and you singing more Japanese songs and some crazyness.

**(LINE AGAIN)**

After a rough couple of nights of not being able to sleep (due to a certain duo doing stuff in bed), Daxter began planning a huge party at the Naughty Ottsel. Tess helped with the food, Ashlein and Keira sent out the invites and the guys just... Sat around in the lounge, drinking bottles of beer and talking about random stuff. There was Erol, Torn, Jak, Kija, Sig, Damas and some other non-important people.

"Does anyone know where Kleiver is...?" Damas asked. Jak said, "Nope... Last time I saw him was before I left Spargus. He was trying to fit 3 giant rocks down his gun.. thingy..." And the blonde looked at Kija WHO was talking to Torn about the stupidest moment in their lives. Buuuut Jak thought Torn was trying a few moves on the young boy. So he marched over to the ex-KG and shouted, "WHAT are you sayin' to Kija!" Torn looked at Jak and said, slightly drunk, "Just... Random stuffles... Like Metal Heads and... Zoomers and other thingies..." Jak wasn't buying it. So he grabbed his super awesome mega morph gun and pointed it at Torn, saying, "That is what you get for messin' with me!" And he shot at Torn with... balloons.

"Who the heck replaced my ammo with balloons!" Jak shouted to everyone. Erol raised his hand and said, smiling his stupid smile like always, "They are nice, right...?" Everyone sweatdropped from that. Kija just stood up and walked to the bathroom. Jak looked at the screen and did that goofy eyebrow thing with the smile and ran after Kija. And he locked the door. Torn just facepalmed with a sigh and sat at the bar, htting his head against the counter. Ashlein asked Torn, who was still facedesking himself, "What are Kija and Jak doing in the bathroom...?" Torn, dazed, said, "You do NOT... Want to know what those 2 doing, OK? Trust me..." And he went back to hitting his little redhead off the counter until his forehead began bleeding and he fainted, falling to the floor.

Then, out of no where, Erol appeared in a pink fluffy dress, COMPLETE with parasol and high heels. Everyone was like, "WHAT THE HELL!" At the sight of Erol in a dress and high heels. Torn woke up and saw the KG commander in the dress and shouted, "OH MY GOD!" And he passed out again. "Torn, you should've known I like to wear dresses... After all, that's why I asked you to buy them all for me when you were still apart of the Krimson Guards..." Erol said, dragging Torn towards the back room. Keira just smiled and walked over to the other girls when Razer came in, in all his stuck-up glory, along with Jinx. But no one cares about them, sadly.

Soon, Erol came back out with Torn who was dressed in the same outfit Len wore in 'The Runaway of Len Kagamine'. Ashlein just jawdropped; Tess just fainted and Keira grabbed a sketchpad and began drawing things you should never see. No really. Erol said, happily, "Torn will sing a song for you all while wearing that outfit!" Torn, on the other hand, was mortifed by the outfit. But he had to do it. If he didn't, Erol would show everyone the pic of him and Kija he took in the first chapter. So he got on stage and waited for the music to start. It did and Torn counted down:

_"One, two-"_

"It's time to grab Kagamine Len and play!" Jak screamed as he ran in, dressed in the same outfit as Torn along with Kija. "What are you doing here!" Torn whispered. Jak just said, "I was bored..." So Torn sang the next part:

_"My name is Kagamine Len~ This year I turn 14 and I'm getting to the point of where I don't wanna be called a shota but I talked to Onee-chan and she said"_

"Len-kun, you can pull it off since you are so short~"

_"Nurse, maid, school swimming suit, priestess, Master, are you a bit... off? uh... No matter how you look at it, he's just a pervert (Aaah~) I'm just a little bad at singing. But don't worry, I'll sing around anyway... Is what Master made me say..."_

All the while Torn, Jak and Kija sang, Damas was drinking his way into a coma while Sig was trying to get a random Metal head off his head. The girls were spazzing out at how cute the 3 on stage looked. Keira was too busy making a Yaoi manga including the trio which Ashlein was helping with... For some reason. Samos wasn't there at the party because SOMEONE got the log on his head infested with termites. Daxter began singing 'Kiss Me Hug Me Love Me' in English which was pretty bad since he was drunk as a skunk. And I have no idea how drunk a skunk can get.

Anyways...

After a few hours of partying and being humiliated infront of most of the city, Torn said goodbye to everyone else and closed the door. Damas was passed out on the floor, drunk and Sig was sleeping while cuddling a Metal Head's head. It was cute and creepy at the same time. Then, Jak and Kija came out of the bathroom finally. "What the hell were you 2 doing in the bathroom while I was getting humiliated!" Torn shouted. Kija didn't say anything. Infact, he was quiet. For once. Jak said, "Well... I gave him a person lesson in... 'self defense'..." And the duo walked out the door and back to the hideout. Torn just stood there, staring at them as they walked away, hand in hand. "I don't understand what that kid wants... And what Jak wants as well..." He said to himself. Damas eventually woke up and he had to drag Sig back to Spargus all bu himself. When Torn walked into the hideout, the duo and Daxter were sound asleep. "Well, at least the rat didn't do anything stupid this time..." Torn said to himself and went to sleep.

**(omg keith drove off a cliff and broke both his legs)**

Me: Oh my god that was a good chapter!

Torn: TT_TT You made me dress in girly clothes... WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!

Me: ;A; B-but Tornie... You looked so cute in those clothes...!

Erol: I have to admit but she's right. You looked sexy~

Torn: O_o Someone kill him, PLEASE!

Jak : Leave that to me. (drags erol outside the room)

Me: Yay Jak. Anyways reviews needed! Feel free to send in some ideas for the next chapter! My minions will be here!

Torn: Hey! I am NOT your minion!


	3. Pink and falling

Random Story about Torn that doesn't have a name part 3

**(LINE PLZ)**

Me: Happy New Year! It's 2011!

Torn: And...?

Me: That means another year of art and writing! 8D Oh Yeah! THE REPO MAN's chapter idea is in this.

Errol: What is it again...? I forget... (typical errol.. in my mind)

Jak: Uh... (picks up lists of ideas for chapters) Oh yeah. Errol is suppose to tell Torn he loves him.

Torn: Wait what-

Me: DISCLAIMER!... Can you say it for once, Torn?

Torn: FINE. Holly doesn't own any of us. We all belong to Naughty Dog. All she owns is Kija and some other stuff. (sits down)

Me: YAY. (hugs torn to death) Oops...

Jak: Did you just kill him!

Torn: X_X I'm OK... I think...

**(LINE)**

The sun shined early in the morning over Haven City. It's orangey glow looked lovely. Any normal person would be on the roof of their houses, looking at the sunrise. _**HOWEVER**_, our tattooed and very badass Torn was trying NOT to rip Kija's head off. For you see, the young Eckoja was bouncing all over the hideout from a massive sugar rush. So, Torn did what any _NORMAL_ person with a brain did: He gave Kija a few fireworks and told him to fire them at Errol. So he did. After Kija left, Torn went back to trying to get some sleep. Fighting against a raging, insane, really Eco-crazy and probably gay Baron Praxis wasn't easy. Especially when the ex-KG yawned and a fly flew into his mouth. Why does that happen a lot in cartoons? 'cuz it's funny.

Anyways, as our little Eckoja went towards Errol's pretty pink house that was surrounded with pink flowers and a pink fence, the insane KG commander walked out, dressed in a certain video game character's outfit. (which is complete with a shard of glass and a blue dress with a appron) He looked at Kija who was holding the box of fireworks and said, "Hi." Errol skipped over to Kija and asked, "Why are you holding that box of fireworks...? Is it New years eve!" Kija sweatdropped and said, "No, that was a few days ago. You missed it... Anyways-" But he was cut off by Errol starting to cry because he missed the most epic New years eve party at the Naughty Ottsel since he had to command the Krimzon Guards that day. "I missed it..? I WAS BUSY THAT DAY! _**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_" And the usually careless, insane, evil Errol began having a crying fit right infront of the young Eckoja.

Meanwhile, back at the hideout, Torn was sitting at the desk with all the maps on it. (which still don't do anything) "You know... These maps are from another place..." He said. To be honest, the maps were of a place called 'Hyrule', where ever that was. So, Torn folded up the maps into paper boats and hats and started being silly, pretending that he was a cpatain to a grand pirate ship and all that stuff. Then, out of no where, Jak came in with a bucket of glowing Metal Head gems. He saw the ex-KG and asked, "What are you doing, Torn...?" Torn quickly turned to see Jak but ended up falling backwards onto his ass from turning too fast. "I'm OK." He said, sitting up. "Anyway, I finished that mission..." Jak said, placing the bucket of glowing stones to the side. Suddenly, Errol and Kija came in, both were covered in pink paint.

"Need I ask why you two are all pink...?" Torn asked, in his usual way, picking up one of those rainbow flat candy suckers and started chewing on it. Kija coughed up some pink paint and said, "We fell into a giant bucket of paint that they were using to cover this new store for girls who love pink." Then, Errol walked over to Torn, still covered in pink paint, and said, grabbing his hand, "Torn...?" The ex KG asked, trying to break free from the insane KG commander's pink painted hand, "What do you want, you insane freak...?" Errol laughed and said, in a sweet kind of way, "Now why would you call the person who loves you that...?" Torn gasped and nearly facepalmed. He said, getting angry already, "Say what now...?" Kija randomly said, "What." Torn threw a book at him.

Errol said, taking out a bunch of flowers that came out of no where, "I love you, my sexy tattooed commander~" And he attempted to kiss Torn all over but the ex commander shouted, "NO WANT RAPE!" And Kija threw a boot at Errol's head THUS knocking him out. "Great... As if I had ENOUGH things to worry about... Now I have Errol being in love with me!" Torn ranted, sitting at his desk. Kija, now clean of any pink paint, poked his head up beside Torn and smiled. Then, he began hugging the commander like there was no tomorrow. "ACK! WHY are you hugging me!" Torn shouted, trying to break free from Kija's insane death hug. The little Eckoja said, smiling, "I just felt like hugging you~" And then, Kija planted a quick kiss onto Torn's face, making him more angry than he already was- er, is. So, Torn threw Kija over his shoulder onto the floor. The boy poked his head up and smiled again, racing outside. "I don't get that kid at all..." Torn said to himself before sitting on a chair... Only to end up falling backwards onto the floor again.

**(LINE break)**

Me: Sorry it's so short...! I've been working on some videos and other things for the last while and I haven't gotten the chance to update this! DX

Torn: To be honest, I liked this chapter...

Me: O.O REALLY! That's a first... Anyways! Next chapter... NEED IDEAS! (i kinda have one or 2 but i need more!)


	4. FINALE

Random Story about Torn that doesn't have a name Part 4 FINALE

**(LINE PLZ)**

Me: Sorry, I haven't updated this for months now. I've been stuck with Writer's Block for this. I haven't really played any of the games for a while now since I started playing my 360 and Persona 3 FES... And Assassin's Creed 2... and Nyan Cat FLY!

Torn: Nyan Cat FLY? What's that suppose to be?

Me: It's a game based off the popular Pop Tart Cat animation along with the song, "Nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya".

Jak: What's Pop tart cat?

Me: A cat that has the body of a poptart, has a rainbow trail behind it and is in space.

Torn/ Jak: (WTF face)

Me: (trollolol face) Problem, guys?

Daxter: O.o;

Me: Anyways, don't anytihng in this except Kija.

**(owata)**

Days after getting the insane and strange Errol out of the Underground hideout, Torn was sitting at the 'epic desk' as Kija calls it. Not only did he have to deal with Kija's hyper attitude, there was also the war against Praxis, the Metal Heads, the Krimzon Guards AND he had to avoid Errol as much as possible. "I hate my life..." Torn said in defeat, falling against one of the beds. "I love your life~" Kija said, making the ex KG scream jump up onto the ceiling. "Will you STOP DOING THAT!" Torn shouted, falling onto the floor. Hard. "What do you want now, kid?" He shouted, standing up and rubbing the now appearing bump on his backside. Kija smiled and was about to say something when Torn hiccuped. "**HICCUPS**! I NEVER get hiccups! Why the hell am I getting them now!" Torn shouted, then he let out another hiccup. "Ow that one hurt!" Kija smiled and said, "I know a few ways to get rid of hiccups... Wanna let me help?" Torn glared at the kid a bit before sighing, "Fine, you can help me out... HIC!"

"OK, here's the first one... Try standing on your head while holding a mouthful of water for one minute..." Kija said. "I can't stand on my head! Hic!" Torn shouted before letting out a fit of hiccups. "OK, OK! I'll try it!" The tattooed elf attemped to stand on his head. "Wait... how do I drink water upside down?" He shouted. Kija picked up a small hoze and shoved it into the ex KG's mouth. And just a heads up, the hoze is connected to the sink. Kija turned on the water but he turned it on too high and Torn ended up falling backwards while coughing up water. "TOO MUCH WATER!" Torn shouted, standing up. "Did it work, though...?" Kija asked. It was silent for a minute when... "HIC! Aw, for fuck's sake!" Torn cursed out loud.

After many attempts to get rid of Torn's hiccups and many trips to the doctor, Kija was down to his last idea. "What's the last HIC! idea...?" Torn asked, sitting on the oh-so epic desk. Kija smiled his trademark smile and disappearered from sight. Torn, wondering where the kid went to, had a bad feeling about this. All of a sudden, he felt something on his shoulder. Turning his head to the right, sitting right behind him, was a giant Metal Head. The ex KG screamed at the top of his lungs, sounding like a girl, and jumped towards the ceiling, holding onto the ceiling light for dear life. Then, the 'Metal Head' took it's head off, revealing Kija who was laughing. "_**YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A FUCKING HEART ATTACK**_!" Torn yelled before falling onto the desk.

"Well, at least the hiccups are gone..." Kija said. Torn waited a few minutes before standing in glory, "YES! They're gone!" Kija smiled and asked, "Do I get a reward of my liking...?" The ex KG glared at the kid and said, annoyed, "NO."

**(.na)**

And that's it. No more for this story or series. I've moved onto My Little Pony and Persona 3. Sorry if it's short and stuff; I never worked on this at all.


End file.
